It Could Be Worse, Right?
by Kay Tagohna
Summary: First oneshot. Its about Demyx and how he came into the organization. No pairings, but Axel gets a bit sadistic. R&R if you want.


Hiya! Its Kay. Yes...I know i should be working on my 'New Rookie' story but...Writer's black has consumed my brain once again! Yes i know. You all hate me. Anyways, my manager wanted me to write a one-shot so here it is! Its my first Organization 13 story so please be nice! Its about Demyx and how he got into the organization...Yeah dont make fun of me. I thought about it when i was sleeping. Anyways, since it is my first O.13 story and one-shot, none of the charecters are probebly in charecter. SORRY! dont kill me. Rate and Review if ya want. Its a long one-shot...I almost turned it into a story but i said 'No! I must write at least one one-shot' but enough about my internal problems. Onto Demyx's problems!

Disclaimer: Dont own Organization 13, or Demyx, Or Axel...or anyone else. It belongs to...guess who? SQUARE ENIX!!! Why do they have both KH and Final Fantasy?! Cant they give at least one up? Please?

_

* * *

_

_Where am I?….Its so dark, I cant see a thing…….I cant hear anything either….What happened?…I was practicing and…these black creatures came out…Maybe that was a dream…If it was, then that means this is a dream….I just need to wake up…Ow!….Ok…well….that didn't work to well…….that means this is either real…Or one of those dreams you cant wake from…_

_…What's that? ….Wow, that's bright. Is it light?…Hm….maybe I should stay away….you know people in those movies always say 'don't go toward the light'….then again, when your in a cave or something you always go to the light to get out….Man…to go or not to go…._

_Hey…if I see a light then I'm dead huh? Did those black things kill me or something….what were those….And why did they attack me? I didn't do anything….My music's not that bad is it?…Damn critics…I'm getting closer to that light…well, if I'm dead…then isn't the light going to take me to an afterlife or something? Whatever…I'll go…Not like anyone back home will care…Hehe…they'll jump for joy when they find I'm gone….. Ok…to the light I go!_

"Who the hell is he?"

"Don't know…Looks like he's about….17"

"What are we going to do with him?"

"Lets let Vexen have him…It can be a new experiment or something"

"Dude, we cant do that! The kid's still alive…I think"

"Someone should check…"

"Axel…Check to see if he's alive"

"Why do I have to?"

"Because I'm the Superior. Do it"

"Fine, whatever"

Demy felt someone jab him in the shoulder. "Ow…what the hell!" he cried as he quickly sat up. He glared at the one who poked him but he couldn't see the face behind the black hood. "There, happy? The kid's still alive." The person closet to him said as he put his hands on his hips. Demy looked around. Eight black cloaked figures stood around him. He was on some sort of bed in a gray room. His green eyes scanned each one, as they began to talk amongst themselves.

"Well…We could always knock him out and dump him somewhere." one of them said. "And what would that solve, Saix? He probably knows the keybearer or something" another one said. Demy looked at them annoyed and snapped "Hey, I'm right here ya know! Where the heck am I? I was practicing when these black things attacked me, then I was in some dark place and now I'm here! What's going on?"

They all turned to look at him then at each other. "Hey kid…check your pulse for a sec…" one said. "Wha…why?" he asked. "Just do it…it might explain why you're here." It replied. The musician shrugged and did as he was told. The results shocked him.

Nothing. Not even a weak beat of a heart.

"Ok…now I'm freaked…Am I dead or something?" he asked, scooting as far from the black figures as possible. They all looked at each other, as if having a silent conversation, then one announced "We'll leave this to you, Axel." as the rest left and shut the door. The one remaining sighed and took off his hood to reveal bright red hair and aqua eyes. He had markings under his eyes and his hair reminded Demy of a porcupine.

"Alright kid. Guess they left me to tell ya. No, your not dead. You're a nobody" The man named Axel said, as he crossed his arms. Demy looked at him confused. "A…nobody?" he repeated, as the redhead nodded. "Basically…When someone with a strong heart losses their heart, their turned into a nobody. Nobodies have no hearts and no emotions, got it memorized?"

"Ok…." Demy said slowly, as if he didn't trust him. "If this is true…how did I loose my heart?" Axel mumbled something about a stupid kid and looked back up at Demy. "Ya know those black things? Those are heartless. Their the darkness in peoples hearts. They go around and take the hearts of anyone. That's how you lost yours…They saw you had a strong heart and they took it." he said casually, as he leaned against a wall.

Heartless…Nobodys…peoples hearts being taken? This was all to crazy. "If ya don't believe me…Look out there and see for yourself." Axel said as he nodded to the window. Demy stared at him, and then got up. As he looked out the window he saw an army of black creatures and little hearts floating up to some heart shaped moon. "Wow…" the blonde said quietly.

"So, now you know that its true. Any other questions?" Axel asked. Demy saw that he was getting annoyed at this whole thing. "Uh…where am I?" he asked. "The World That Never Was, Castle Oblivion." Axel answered as he pushed off the wall. "But…I've never heard of this place" Demy said quietly. "Jeez kid, what do I have to do, spell it out? Your in another world. Your world was probably destroyed by the heartless and so you ended up here."

Demy stared at him a long time, then nodded. "Alright…So…why did I end up here?" he asked. The redhead let out a long sigh and said "I don't know. You're a nobody I guess. Are you done asking questions?" The musician nodded and sat down again. "Good. Now, I have a question for you. Do you want to obtain a heart, or not?"

Demy looked at him. How could you get a heart after you lost yours? Axel saw the question in his eyes and he smirked. "Listen, those guys that just left? Their part of this organization that is full of nobodies. Our leader, Xemnas, says that if we can obtain Kingdom Hearts we can get our own hearts." he said, as he pointed to the moon out the window.

Demy looked out the window, then back at Axel. "So…if I join this organization, I'll get a heart?" he said to clarify. The redhead shrugged. "Maybe…Maybe not. Its your choice." he replied quietly. Demy looked at him and smirked. "Well, if I join, do I have to wear a damn cloak and walk around all emo like the rest of you?" Axel glared at him and shook his head. "What the hell is up with you and questions? NO! You wont have to go around all emo but you aint gonna run around all gay happy boy either."

Demy laughed and nodded. "So, what does this organization do all day anyways? What are you all gay or something?" He asked. The musician felt something inside him telling him that annoying the redhead was a bad idea but he ignored that and wanted to go as far as he could. "Because if you all go around 'having fun' I'm not staying." he added.

He could see sparks start to fly from the redhead as the questions continued. "Yeah right. Maybe Xemnas and Saix will but no one else! God kid..." he said as he hit his forehead with his hand. Demy laughed and said "Well then, what do you do?" Axel let out a sigh and replied "We practice or go find the keybearer."

"Thats it huh? Wait...You have to fight? Oh no way am I joining then." Demy said as he jumped up and scooted to the door. Axel smirked and ran blocking his way. "Oh...I get it. You don't like to fight, do ya?" he sneered.

"N-no...Not if I have to.." Demy mumbled as he backed up. The redhead was getting closer and he didn't like the look in his eyes. It was an evil look. Axel laughed and shook his head. "Well, to bad kid. Cause you have to fight whether you want to or not. If you leave, the organization will probably hunt you down or something. If you stay, you have to fight the keyblade master. Got it memorized?" he said.

Axel stopped and his chakrums formed in his hands. "Now...Choose. So if you pick no organization, I can deal with you and not have to worry about it later." Demy gulped. Apparently, the guy had a short fuse and it just ran out. Demy did the only thing he could think of. "S-sure. I'll join the organization..." he squeaked.

Sure enough, the weapons burst into flames as they disappeared. "Good. Now, what's your name?" he asked. "D-Demy" the musician choked out as he sat back on the bed, still glad to be alive. Axel thought for a moment and sighed. "Alright, Your number 9 in the organization, got it? I have to talk to Xemnas. Stay here" he said as he left the room.

Demy nodded and let out a sigh. "What have I gotten myself into." he mumbled to himself. He looked around. "M-my sitar! Where is it?!" he yelped as he frantically darted around the room. "Oh crap..." he grumbled as he sat on the floor. "Now I cant even play."

He sat on the floor, looking down. He really didn't want to be here, he'd rather be at home and take whatever insults everyone would throw him. At least he would have his music to cheer him up. Now, he was alone, surrounded by people he didn't know and without his sitar. Life just wasn't good for him at the moment.

The door opened and another person walked in. He had black hair with silver streaks tied back in a ponytail. His eyepatch covered on eye as the other fell upon the blode on the floor. "You Demy?" he asked. Demy nodded and stood up, he couldn't take his eyes off the guys scar. "Alright now listen. Your new name is Demyx, got it? Axel already told you your number nine. Thought about your weapon yet?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Demy asked. A new name? And a weapon...No one told him he had to make one. "Yeah. A weapon. You get to choose it." the man replied. "It can be anything. Just hold out your hand and concentrate." Demy nodded and did as he was told.

He felt water fly from his ands and form something. He grabbed onto it and popped one eye open. He smiled as he saw a blue sitar in his hands. "Awesome! My sitar!" he yelled as he hugged it. The man let out a sigh and said "A sitar huh? Music lover, I'm guessing?" Demy nodded and began strumming the chords. The man shook his head and said "Ok...element, water. Weapon sitar. Your nickname is The Melodius Nocturne. Now come on, I have to show ya your room. Oh, names Xigbar" he said as he walked out.

A wide smile spread across Demy's face as he ran after Xigbar._ Maybe this wont be to bad_ he thought to himself. _I mean, I have my sitar and at least one guy who wont kill me. And I might get a heart out of all this! Maybe it wasn't my preferred option to getting one, but hey, better then nothing right? Demyx...I like it. Maybe I'll stay for a couple days. Just to see how it goes. _

"Hurry up, Demyx!" Xigbar called. The blonde looked up and saw that the other was already down the hall. "Oh, coming!" he called back as he ran to catch up. Xigbar shook his head and continued walking. _Alright...I'm going to stay. Even if it means I have to fight. I can practice my weapon and play my sitar at the same time. This isn't that bad. I think I'm going to stay here for a while. It cant get worse... _

Right?

* * *

Yeah! One-shot over!! Again, out-of-charecter. Sorry. And I think i made Axel a bit sadistic...Oh well...Hes fire and Demyx is water. Sorry for the out of charecter stuff but otherwise it was fine right?? Uh...i havent played Kingdom Hearts in a couple months so my knowledge of the heartless and darkness was really low...I shouldnt even call myself a KH fan! Must go back and play!! (sighs) anyway...i have to go back to my 'writer's block corner' and think of stuff for my other stories. Peace out!

Kay Tagohna


End file.
